INNOCENT SIN OF HEARTS
by midnight30witch
Summary: Anastasia (OC) is an important figure in the lives of all vampires. After Bella comes in Edward and Jacob's lives, will the presence of Anastasia change anything? Everyone is going to have confusing thoughts and conflicting emotions. If you like this story then leave reviews in ample amounts!
1. Chapter 1

**A. N.** \- This story is based on Anastasia's point of view. The timeline may differ and the characters can become a little bit OOC. Hope you like it. :D

CHAPTER 1

Hello everyone! I am Anastasia. What a beautiful name, right? So try not to forget it okay?In Greek it means 'resurrection' and in Russian- 'reborn'. Well it suits me, with all the turning into vampire thing later on!

Aro gave me this name. Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you about me. So basically I am a simple human girl, who is related to the Volturi. Aro is my many great-greats grandfather. Aro had a son long time ago, when he was a human with his paramour. In the starting she kept all this a secret but later on, when the bloodline grew bigger and Volturi came in power,it was not long before that the vampires who did not like Volturi, caught scent of our bloodline. Everyone related to Volturi who were still human were being killed for revenge and those who were wise and wanted to survive had them turn themselves into vampires.

My parents were sadly killed in a car accident when I was very young. So I am the only human left with Volturi's blood running in my veins. That time I was a child that's why they didn't turn me in a vampire.

18 years. This is the limit at which I decided I would get myself turned into a vampire. Now you must think that I am going to become a vampire by force or by the fear of being ripped apart by Volturi's enemies. But that's not it. Even if I choose to stay human, Aro, Caius, Marcus would honour my wish and protect me all through my life. But I want to become a vampire! If you give it a thought, being a vampire isn't all bad. You get all that superhuman strength and if you are lucky, you might get a gift like Edward, Alice and many others. And the most important thing for us girls, the thing we most want, for which we can do anything, is to never get old! Yes! I will never age, nor will a wrinkle appear on my face. I will remain as graceful and beautiful as ever. I am sure no beauty cream can promise you that. Also I will never get sick and die. I will have plenty of time on my hands to pursue all my dreams one by one.

Right now I am 15 years old. Only a few months to go, for my Sweet Sixteen Birthday! Yay! Alice said she is planning a big party and a big surprise for me. Oh My God! I can't wait. I bet she will gift me a car. A big, black, shiny, open car. Hey, its my 16th birthday after all ! I have always wanted one. I am pretty sure that Edward has seen it in my thoughts.

I just enrolled in high school where my so called brothers and sisters are already going- Forks High School.

Oh right! I didn't even tell you with whom I am living. I think I am getting a short term memory loss...hmm... So, whatever, when I was still a newborn child and my parents deceased in a car accident (which BTW I think it wasn't. I think some vampires killed them and no one wants to tell me the truth, so I wouldn't get hurt) the Volturi decided to give me to a good, responsible and protective family, who would never harm me and raise me as their own kid, and well keep me disguised too. So did you get the name? Who will be better to meet all these conditions than the Cullens !

Yep! I am living with the Cullens and enjoying a perfect human life because of them. Really they all are so good. In the world's eyes, Carlisle and Esme have adopted all of us as their children, including me as the youngest. But at home, Carlisle and Esme are sort of my grandparents, Esme loves that, you know, having children and grandchildren. Rosalie and Emmett are my parents, they have raised me as their own child. Rosalie is all crazy about having her own normally growing human child. She also loves how never a white hair appeared on her head while I kept growing. Alice and Jasper are my aunt and uncle. They are not the parent type. And now someone in my life, who I adore and look up to is Edward. He is well...umm...how should I say...my NANNY !

Now what can I say? Rosalie and Emmett remain busy most of the time either with work or with each other.( i know eww right?) So the only one left with enough free time was Edward. From the day I used to crawl till today, he has been my nanny. He has taken care of everything imaginable so that I don't have any problem. Sometimes I wonder from where did he learn how to feed, sleep, bathe a baby? Maybe Esme taught him all that.

As you would all know, I have worn clothes of Alice's choice only. She is like my personal designer. (Suddenly I am feeling like a princess.)

I spend all my vacations with Volturi in Italy. Aro, Caius and Marcus miss me so much and they love me the most.

I had to lay low for few months for my safety, that's why today is my first day in this high school. Wish me luck! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I drove with Edward to school, and yes you guessed correct, he is my chauffeur as well. Even when I get my driving licence, I don't think he will allow me to drive anywhere alone. He is over protective.

As I entered the school, Alice called from behind, ''Apple?'' I turned around and walked towards her, with a red face. ''Alice...! I told you not to call me with that name outside our home." (Yes, I know how embarrassing it is. Apple? I mean its a fruit's name. Who will give it as a pet name to a teenager girl? Emmett gave this name to me when I was a little child, because he said I have a a round face like an apple, and my cheeks always remain red. But hey, that's not the point! )

"Yes, yes", she said rolling her eyes, "I just wanted to say that have fun on your first day. " Edward smiled and Rosalie patted on my head. She said, "Don't stress over okay?" Jasper said, "If you need anything just come to us. " And Emmett said while pounding fist on his palm, "If any boy troubles you, then just say it and I will beat the pulp out of him!" Rosalie smiled towards Emmett. "Urgh! Okay! I understood everything! I am not the first girl to go to school ever. Can I go now?" Everyone smiled and wished me luck. Edward walked me to my first class.

Well the classes were great. Everything was going smoothly so far. Its now lunch time and the Cullens have bought their lunch. Why did they buy it? Its not like they are going to actually eat it. Now I will have to eat all that food. We should not waste our resources right? If this continues , then my face is going to be the roundest in this world!

I was sitting with my family at their, oh now its OUR usual table. There

has been a fuss about an admission of a new girl. Her name is Isabella Swan and she is the town chief's daughter. Everyone is talking about how pretty she is but when I saw her at lunch, she looked kind of pale whitish. Jasper asked me, "How was your school so far?" "Great!", I said while sitting down. "Why did you all buy so much food? You people never eat and now I will have to finish it all. If this thing continues with Esme's delicious cooking at home, I will end up becoming an apple myself, with my whole body rounded and fat." Edward chuckled, "Even then you will look cute." I elbowed him, " What about you? That new girl Swan has been staring at you this whole time." "Yeah I know.", he said and looked back. That new girl immediately blushed and looked away. "Sooo... The new girl also has a crush on you huh?", I teased him. He just smiled and said,"She will get over it soon." Rosalie asked, "Is anyone staring at me?" And she became conscious. She started grooming herself. "No one is staring at you, because they all are scared of Emmett.", I laughed and high-fived Emmett. "So tell me you all who is talking about what and Edward, tell me who is thinking about me right now?", I asked to pass the time. "Only some of your classmates are thinking about you.", Edward replied. I further asked, "Oh yeah? So what are they thinking? About my beauty or about my intelligence?" Edward laughed, "Both." I again asked (while whispering so that Emmett doesn't hear but I know he will hear everything perfectly. Still I have to try and hope for best), "So tell me, is any boy thinking about me? Hey Edward?" I glanced towards him, but he was staring at Alice and she back at him. This thing I tell you, bugs me a lot. Sometimes Alice sees the future and only Edward can see it first in her mind. They have such private conversations all the time, like right now. Edward's face was grave and Alice's blank. So I can tell its something serious, that's why I don't push him further and quietly start eating my food.

As days went by, Edward and Bella started getting closer. They became friends. At home usually, my family never tells me anything, they still treat me as a child. But still I am good at getting out the news from one person or another, using my tools- puppy eyes, bribery, running errands for them, exchanging juicy gossips. From Jasper I got to know that the new girl Isabella, who likes to call herself only 'Bella', is lab partner of Edward. But the real problem is that her blood's scent is too sweet for Edward. He can't resist it. Recently I have seen him very distressed many times. I feel very bad for him. I wish I could do something for him once.

Tomorrow there will be no clouds, full sunny day. So the Cullens won't be able to go to school, because of all that 'shine bright like a diamond' thing, and that includes me too! They won't allow me to go to school or anywhere without any one of their's supervision. But I love Sun and its warmth and heat. It comes out so less here. Also the continuous drizzling of rain makes everything cold and wet, which I don't like. At all!

So I have the day off and I will remain in the house with Edward. I am thinking of just lying around lazily in the Sun and reading a book. All others have taken this opportunity to go 'trekking and hunting' in the mountains (you know what I mean , right?). Edward will go out the next to next day when everyone else will be at home. He also needs some days off from that 'Bella'. I am really worried for him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Okay, so even after a few weeks, this Bella's blood is still making him sick. I can see how hard he is trying to control his urge. He was saying today that he is going to Denali sisters for a change. But I don't want him to go there for ever. I will kill that Bella if it takes from stopping him to leave. I know I am being selfish but I cannot live without him. I will be bored immensely. I will miss him badly. So that's why I am going to talk about this to him tomorrow.

Oh yes! Such a beautiful sunny day. I am fully enjoying it! I am feeling so lazy right now. I am lying on the terrace. My throat is dry and I need water, but I don't want to get up and go down. And yes, I am feeling that lazy! Oh wait, I remember something! Earlier when Edward came up here, he said that if I need anything, I can call him. He is just downstairs. So I speak softly, "Edward" and picture a glass of cool icy water in my head. He came up in a flash with a chilled glass of water in his hand. I drank the water and said, "Okay, so your powers are still working great! Now, sit here with me. I want to talk about something and please cover your arms and face, they are reflecting sun, 10 times more in my eyes." He did as told.

You know, Edward can't read my thoughts sometimes. Oh no, I am no Bella. I just don't think or form words and images in my head beforehand. It has been theorised in case of Bella, that her thoughts are on another frequency level unlike others whom Edward can catch. But in my case the trick is that if you think very meekly, only to your own self and don't let the thoughts become loud, then you can get away with it. Its just the same as whispering and not yelling while talking. Only then you can cheat him, I mean fool him, cheating is very wrong. Also if you are a girl, then it can be pretty embarrassing. Also when Edward gives you meaningful glares, whenever you think something wrong about someone . Every time when a boy comes in my life and I think about how cute he is all day, all Edward does is go and tell Emmett about it. Then he goes to threaten that boy, which results in me being again single. They are a little bit old fashioned and don't like the idea of any boy circling around me. But we, the younger generation are always a step ahead of our older generations and make new methods to fool them. We try our best and sometimes if we are lucky, they buy it and we get away with it, but sometimes we get busted! Don't you dare deny it. You have done it too at some point in your life. Admit it.

I don't know why Edward is frustrated about not being able to read Bella's thoughts? I bet they will be as boring as her appearance. Oh my god, where were we? I wandered away quite far. So yes, I was talking to Edward.

I asked him, " Why are you going Alaska to Denali sisters. You are not a coward or weak? I know her blood seems sweet but won't its effect wear off with time? You are stronger than you think. Come on, you don't have to go. Okay, forget about her but at least think about me! Don't leave me. What will I do? Who will play that song which you wrote as a lullaby for me in childhood? Whom I will ask for advice or have fun with? Please stay, for me?" I made puppy eyed sad face and looked pleading to him. He said giving up, "Okay! Okay! You don't have to do this emotional drama." I pouted at this for disapproval.

I further said, "Well, if its the human blood that is the main cause of problem, then maybe... you can drink my blood. No one will ever know." I barely said the last line and Edward's eyes were already large in disbelief. He suddenly got angry and started shouting at me, "What? Are you out of your mind? How could you even possibly say that? You have Volturi's blood in you. You are no commoner! We are working hard to protect you and you... Don't ever say this again and offer your blood like this to anyone again! Okay? You understand what I am saying?" This was a shock to me. He had never yelled at me like this before. What's gotten into him? My face fell and I was looking very upset when he sighed, " I will be back soon. But you have to understand, I need to figure some things out, alone. I promise I won't be gone long." "Okay", I whispered sadly. At this Edward got up and sprayed water on me from the glass. I shouted, "Hey!" and got up. Soon we were running after each other trying to get the glass of water to spray the water on the other one. We were laughing and Edward didn't even use his supernatural powers to cheat. I wish we all remain happy like this forever.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Edward is gone to 'figure something out, alone' . I feel a little bit lonely. But hey! It doesn't mean that I haven't made friends in school. After some days of my joining the school, a cute boy and his other cute friend with a pretty girl came up to me. Their names were Evan, Eric and Elise. Now don't get confused, they are not family. Their names are just a coincidence. Its good that my name is not starting from 'E' , otherwise it could have been creepy. I think all of their names are sweet, just like them. I should tell you that Evan and Eric are best friends from kindergarten and Elise is Eric's girlfriend. I love them as a couple, they look so cute together. So this Evan guy comes up to me one day and he says, "So you are Anastasia, right?" "Yeah", I replied. "Pretty name.", he said. "Thanks", I said. "Hi, I am Evan, this is Eric and Elise. Can I call you Anna?", he asked. "No", I said. "Okay... then how about Annie?", he again asked. "No", I said again and further added by seeing him troubled fumbling for other short names starting with 'A', "But you can call me Thea." I said with a smile. (Good name right? Oh I am so smart, I thought about it just now.) "So you wanna have lunch with us?", he asked and I said grinning, "Yes, why not?"

I went over to the Cullen's table and picked up the food that they had bought. Rosalie mouthed, "Cute" Alice and Jasper were smiling, while Alice giving me a thumbs up. Emmett was glaring at the boy. I pleaded Rosalie to take Emmett's eyes off of that boy. She got his attention and started whispering something very fast in his ear. I went to Evan and his group and asked," So you all are in my math class right? What other subjects you have?" Like this I have my own group to hang out with in this small town. We have changed many places, mainly because of my safety, but I never forget my old friends. This group somehow reminds me of them.

O-Kay... now this is weird. Bella seems worried and keeps glancing at Edward's empty chair. I just noticed. Hey! Its not like I was staring at her this whole time? Whatever, I have other works to do too... you know like other stuff.

Ah, finally! Edward has come back! He looks good and keeps smiling all day. I wonder what he is up to these days. Wait! In the parking today, I saw Bella and Edward coming up hand in hand. Are my eyes seeing it clearly? Are they in a relationship? Why didn't he say anything about this at home? I probably shouldn't say this and respect his privacy. I am happy for him. Its because of me, he never got to date anyone. I used to consume all of his time and he never even complained about it. He is very sweet.

Yes! Yes! Yes! Today is my birthday! I am so excited. I made sure to picture a beautiful black open car in my mind , whenever Edward is near me. So they all get an idea of the type of gift I want most. Its already evening and its me and my Cullen family. We have never invited a human before in our house, so its only us, as always. But I like it. A sweet small gathering of my family and me. I cut the cake and unfortunately I have to eat it all alone. Now's the time for presents! I am wearing a black dress with a tight bodice, strapless, having a flowy skirt reaching my mid thighs. This sexy dress is a present from Rosalie.. Its only her who wants me to wear this , according to her- 'only a little bit revealing dress' on this occasion to show off my grown feminine body. She is crazy in the matter of make-ups and dresses.

Woot-woot! I got the same car I pictured. This car is from everybody collectively. A parcel also arrived at the time containing beautiful vintage diamond earrings from Volturi. At night when I was going to my room to change out of this suffocating outfit, Edward stopped me, "Wait, I just wanted to give you this before you go." "What?", I asked and gasped when he took out a silver chain with a beautiful, small platinum and pink diamond studded butterfly pendant. He tied it aroung my neck and asked,"Did you like the surprise?" I nodded. He gave me a kiss on forehead. I love gifts and surprises. This was the pendant which I saw once in Paris in a small shop and wanted to buy it but couldn't at that moment. I said," You remembered? Thank you." He smiled and said, "Now off you go to bed, tomorrow we have school. "

Today Edward is bringing Bella to our house. Everyone is so happy and excited. But sometimes I feel jealous, because Edward has been spending more time, in fact most of his time with her, rather than paying attention to any of us. If Edward can bring Bella here, then even I can bring my school friends over here for group study and homework. Yes, now I will do it and no one can stop me from bringing a human in a home full of vampires! Mwa ha ha ha ha...oops oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare anyone, I just got carried away. He he...

We all talked to Bella one by one. She knows everything about us, I mean vampires. But Carlisle has suggested me not to tell her much about my background. So when it was my turn to greet her, I came there with a smile. She was standing alone near our piano. Edward had gone to kitchen to bring her some snacks. I greet her with a big grin and say, "Hi! So you are the lucky girl huh? Edward has never brought anyone home before." That seemed to brighten her. She asked,"So how come you are the only human here and living with Cullens? Don't they have any problem like err..Edward had with me?" "Oh no no.", I gesture with my hand and say,"I was an orphan and fell ill and was on the verge of dying. Carlile adopted me like others and luckily I recovered with time. So now there was no need of changing me into a vampire to save me. They are giving me a good human life possible. " (See... what did I tell you? I have a fast running mind. But like this, I think I am become a liar too.) I further said, ''As for my blood's scent, I am total opposite of you. My blood doesn't appeal to any vampire. Its like I don't smell like food to them. I am hard to track. So yes, no one has any problem with me living around. Its like I am one of them, except the powers, you know. Well i think I should leave you two alone now." I then smiled again and she too smiled back. Edward had come in the room with a plate and a glass of water. I walk over to him, take a potato chip from the plate in mid-way, eat it and say to him, "She's okay." He smiled and walked over to her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

So basically everything went perfect. Bella didn't freak out. Our lives are changing too. Edward and Bella spend most of their time together, even at lunch in school. And I have been spending my most of the time with Evan and his group. I have been hanging out with them a lot lately. This could be our paradise, our permanent home. Well not so permanent but still a stable one. Everyone has mingled in this town. Alice has been throwing parties at our house, where no human entered ever, before Bella came. I have been inviting my group (yes it feels good to say 'my group') to our house for group study lately. They say Esme makes the best food in the whole world. I know, she is the best mom/grandmom and the best cook in the world.

Tomorrow Edward invited Bella at the baseball match my family is going to play because of a thunder coming. This time I won't go with them as I have my own plans with my friends. I had to practically beg to ask their permission for roaming in town without any Cullen watching over me. At last they agreed and Carlisle advised me to stay off the forest and hill parts. And the last thing we want is that a vampire or an animal kills me. I cannot always live indoors for fear of my life but I can take precautions.

I am out with my group, spending time in cafés, movie theater and now Eric has decided to go in forest! "No I won't go in forest. Don't you see the news? There is a wild animal on loose, attacking and killing people.", I said when I heard Eric's plan. "Come on! Don't be such a spoil sport. We will have fun." ,Evan said. After arguing for few minutes, I was helpless against those knuckleheads. I can't tell them the truth about vampires. They will probably think I have gone insane and laugh at me. But at least I can go with them so that I could save them anyhow. Even though I am a human, I will think of something.

So like this I found myself hours later trekking on a hill with other three. Wait! I heard some cracking of branches from our behind. Could it be...? Or could it be a real...? I don't know, either way we are going to die today and its Eric's fault! Why , oh why did I come with them here in the first place? Or it could be simply my imagination,. Maybe a branch just broke and fell. Still I shouldn't take risks. I was frantic and looking here and there, searching for something, anything to use as a weapon. No... wait...at last we can be saved. I know this area. Edward has brought me here many times before, whenever I got bored and laid around the house lazily eating chips and cheese. That trekking not only helped me from transforming myself from chubby to slim but is also saving our lives today. That small trail going there leads to the werewolves land or should I say their 'territory'. I talked to my friends about this ( not werewolves but the people living there) and soon we are running towards the civilization. As we reach the first houses in our sight, we spot Sam and his friends or I should be precise, his 'pack'. We both stared at each other for a minute wide eyed. Now come on! We both didn't expect to run into each other like this. Then I turn to my friends and say,"I know him and his family. So wait here till I talk to him about the animal following us." They nodded and I go to Sam showing my all teeth, flashing the best grin I could come up with. "Hi", I say meekly. he asks gruffly, " Why did you come in our territory? And who are these people? ", while pointing towards my friends. I look back at them and they seem scared of Sam's angry stare. I give them a thumbs up with a smile to assure them everything's fine. Then I tell Sam that pointing at people is bad and the whole story of about us wandering in forest and the animal or possibly a vampire following us. I didn't tell him anything about the Cullens and Bella who are playing baseball, when Sam asked me about my 'protective vampire family' in a taunting way. I replied, "They all are busy playing baseball. I had my other plans and I didn't wanna ruin anything for them because of me. I may seem like that but I am not that selfish!" At this, Sam quirks up his left eyebrow and I try to change the topic by further adding, "What is with this eyebrow? What you don't believe me? Go see for yourself. They are playing baseball outside the town. And just what do you mean by what I am doing here? I am a human! A normal human! I do not fall under your contract or treaty! I can go wherever I want. I have my Citizen Rights!" I hear myself practically shouting the last lines at him. My friends seem baffled. "Okay! You don't have to shout.", Sam says giving up. I say embarrassed, "I was just asking for shelter. Now go, you have some 'non-vegetarian vampires' to catch." He nodded , signed his pack to move and before running away said to me, "Stay here until we get you all to your homes safely." I nodded and asked, " So... What flavoured muffins did Emily bake today?" Sam looked at me like I was some crazy mental case. I defensively said, "What? I am hungry after all that trekking and running." Sam shook his head sideways and left without another word.

"Ah! Your muffins are so tasty , as always. Will you pack me some to eat later at home?" I ask. Emily said with a smile, "Yeah sure. I have made plenty. Help yourself." Emily is so good. Why can't be others like her? She is not a staunch enemy of vampires like the werewolves. She loves everyone. My friends are eating like animals. I guess there is no difference left between them and Sam's pack, who eat like the food in front of them is the last grain on earth.

I call Jasper to break this news and to come pick me up at the boundary line. Edward doesn't even own a cell phone, can you believe it? As fast as I come out of this place, I am buying him a phone. Also Jasper is the only one who can handle any situation calmly, rather than fretting and stressing everyone else too. His voice sounded somewhat serious. I wonder what happened there? "Okay. Stay there. I will come pick you up in half an hour." , he said before hanging up. I again went inside Sam's house and told my friends to go home.

* * *

( dream lighting: I sent you a PM. )


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I was waving my friends bye, when their parents came to pick them in their cars. I went inside the house again, as I still have some time to spare. When I went inside, I saw a boy of my age standing there and speaking to Emily, "Here are your eggs." She smiled and said, "Take some muffins at home with you. Here I'll pack them." When the boy turned, our eyes met and a flash was there. I felt my cheeks burning on their own and I could see redness on his cheeks too. The boy is sooo...cute. "Oh Thea, come inside. ( i told her my new name, just a few hours before.) I should introduce you two. (She is good in taking hints of first sight love.) This is Seth, he lives nearby. He is the younger brother of Leah, my cousin. Such a charming sweet boy and Seth, this is Anastasia. You can call her Thea. She is a very pretty and a charismatic young lady. (Ooooh.. very good Emily, good choice of words.) "Umm.. Hello!", he said. "Hello." ,I replied in a daze. He then ran out of house saying he gotta go somewhere. Emily just laughed and said, "He is shy." "Yeah" , I say, "I can see that. I like him. Seth. Huh? I think now I will be coming here often." and I winked at her.

I reached home and heard all about Bella and James. Everyone is so frantic, especially Edward. They are thinking about leaving this place and starting over in a new city for protection of Bella. Okay. Now this is it. I am finally killing her. Rosalie already dislikes her, so I think she'll help me in this work. But seriously, this is the limit, I finally got a good place with great friends to settle down and what about that cute guy Seth? I just met him today. This is So. Not. Fair. Why does it have to happen with me all the time? Am I so unlucky? But if i recall, from the day Bella came in our life, no one's been happy for a longer period of time. Right now everyone is intended on taking Bella out of the city. Meanwhile others will protect his dad. And wow, I didn't expect this but at last there is some good news for me. I will stay for few days until everything settles down, at Emily and Sam's place. I know Sam will resist but won't say anything in front of Emily. I have made up a perfect lie, the Cullens are chasing a vampire who poses threat to me and I have no where else to go. And what better place for me to be safe than the Alfa werewolf's home? At least I could see Seth almost everyday now, though it is only few days. I don't know about future, whether we will be moving away or not but still I am hoping for the best. If a word of all this ( of Bella, a human who knows everything about us and of me staying with werewolves), reaches Aro, he'll rip all of their heads, which I definitely don't want. I will have to keep this truth hidden from Volturi.

After few days, I get the news that James has been killed and Bella is in hospital, thanks to her stupidity and stubbornness of getting tricked so easily. Edward has been feeling very guilty. He thinks her life is in danger because of him and maybe in future (according to Alice's prediction) we all will have to move out of this city. Why do I have to sacrifice Seth and my friends, for this Bella? Seth and I are in a relationship now. At first my family opposed but Seth is a human. He knows about vampires and werewolves. I don't even have to keep any secret from him or lie to him at all. So many of our things match. I really like him. But as Edward said all this is for everyone's good. So I guess I will have to leave with them. But I will come back. For Seth.

Oh God, its so depressing. We are hiding out in a city somewhere in north Europe and Edward's been staying at a motel. He refuses to drink. He is starving himself. He looks miserable. Alice says her predictions show that Bella is in depression and is trying to kill herself. I tried to stop Alice from telling this news to Edward but our bad luck. He got to know all this from Rosalie.i don't know now what he will do.

Alice has gone away from 2 or 3 days. I can see that everyone and especially Alice is keeping something from me. After being persistent, I got the horrible news from Emmett. Edward is going to Volturi to get himself killed !

"What?" ! I yelled, "This is rubbish! And why am I hearing this so late? I am leaving for Italy, now !" I packed a few things and the next thing I know I am with Jasper in a car driving fast towards Italy.

Edward was about to enter in that ancient palace type building where the Volturi lived. I ran and said softly so that no other vampire would hear me, "Edward! Stop! Edward!" It was early in morning and the crowd of the festival hadn't come yet. He looked back, "What are you doing here? Who told you I am here?" He asked wide eyed. Then narrowed his eyes and looked where Jasper was standing a little bit far away. I slapped Edward. Really hard. Yes, I was that furious. I know that wouldn't have hurt him a bit but I was really angry. It was the first time he had seen me so angry and the first time I had hit him. But I don't know why the thought of him not being in my life made me cry. I shouted, "What were you thinking? Are you gonna leave me forever? Me? Because of that stupid human girl? And what about our family? What about Esme? Don't you know she is devastated? You were not like this before? Have you gone insane? I don't wanna lose you , ever!" Clearly my words and a good tight slap had woken him up from whatever delusion he had been till now. He regretfully said, "I am sorry." That's when I knew he was feeling really guilty for all that he had done and put us through. I hugged him, very tightly, like he was the most precious thing on earth to me, like I didn't want him to go anywhere. I don't know why these stupid tears came spilling out.I was happy that I saved him. Still I was crying loudly like a child. Edward patted me and tried to soothe me, "Don't cry. Its all over. I am really sorry. I won't do anything like this ever again." While stroking my hairs he took out a handkerchief and tried to wipe my tears. Yes, he is the gentleman that carries handkerchief in his pocket. The thought made me smile a bit. "I like the smell of your hanky. Its so you." I chuckled. Jasper's phone rang. He started talking to someone very fast in the phone. Edward read his thoughts and clearly heard everything. When I am going to become a vampire, I won't have to strain my ears like right now to hear everything. I looked up to Edward, he said, "Alice called. Bella is alive. Jacob saved her. They were coming here but there is no need of it now, is there?" He smiled towards me. I said, "Come on. Let's leave before the Volturi come out and spot us. Anyways we are coming back here in winter break."

We hurriedly left and now we are back in Forks town and that too on a perfect time. The prom is about to come and guess what? I am going with Seth! Yes! Alice made me a dress to wear, a peach golden coloured strapless frock with netted frills at bottom reaching my knees. Rosalie did my make-up, making a royal braided bun with my dark black hairs. Everyone stood still as I walked down the stairs, I saw Emmett getting all emotional on how big I have grown up and I am pretty sure I saw Edward's mouth fell open. Later I heard him telling Alice that she has given me a revealing dress to wear. oh how old fashioned he is. I don't think this dress is even a little bit revealing. Esme and Carlisle kissed me. Rosalie and Emmett took a picture of me as I went with Seth, who was looking dashing in a tuxedo. Edward whispered to me, "Come back before midnight, otherwise I will come and fetch you myself. " I just nodded. There is no point in arguing with him over this. We just got him back. But its unfair. How come he gets to spend nights in Bella's room and I can't even stay out past my curfew with Seth on a prom night?

Since we came back, Bella has been spending much of her time with her best friend, Jacob Black, who turned out to be a werewolf and she knows everything about them too. As I drove over to Seth's after a few days, I saw Jacob and Bella arguing. Oh My God! What did I just see? Jacob kissed Bella. Well this is getting interesting, I feel like an evil spy right now. Bella just hit Jacob and injured her wrist. Dumb girl! Even after practically living among werewolves, she sure knows nothing. What I saw I couldn't keep it to myself and my biggest mistake was to tell about this to Rosalie. In a few minutes, when I reached Seth's home, Edward was pacing angrily near the boundary line waiting for Bella. Bella and Edward are having some issues because of Jacob. But at that time I didn't know that in coming future i was going to have some issues of mine too.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Seth's been avoiding me. I don't understand why. At last I went to his home on Sunday and found him with a girl of same age. I glared at her and then to Seth, " Why have you been avoiding me?" Seth's face had drained of colour. He said, "Look I can explain. It just will never work between us with you going to become a vampire and now that I have turned in a werewolf! " I was utterly shocked, "You what? You became a werewolf ?" Seth just hung his head down and said, " Yes and I am sorry. But you can see its not in my hands. I cannot control these new feelings and emotions I have now. I couldn't even control myself from imprinting her." He said the last line indicating the girl who was sitting near him silently, watching us fight. I cannot describe what went through my mind that time. I felt like screaming and crying and kicking but not even one tear came to my eye. "Its okay, I understand. You should have told me instead of avoiding me." I said devoid of any emotion. "What? Really? You are not angry? Wait! Thea!", he kept calling me but I didn't stop and ran towards my home.

I was crying in a pillow, trying to muffle my sound. Everyone was out of house but Edward came home and read my thoughts. He ran up to my room ,entered without knocking and asked in a concerned voice, "What happened?" I managed to say while crying, "Seth. He imprinted... on someone." "Oh", he said and hugged me. "Don't worry. You are pretty. Many more boys will come along. He was not the only one." I said, "Why are you talking like Rosalie?" "Oh sorry, then would you like me to beat him in a pulp?", he asked. "No. Now you sound like Emmett. " , I said laughingly. But I could see in his eyes he was dead serious. A muscle in his jaw twitched and his hands were curled in fists. His eyes held a blazing fury. I got tensed seeing him like that. It was the first time I saw him this angry. He looked at me and said, "No one gets away after hurting you !" "What? No... Edward! If you even placed your foot in their land you will break the treaty. And if you did that or even threaten Seth, I swear I'll never talk to you again!" He looked hurt but this was necessary to stop him. He could start a war by his recklessness.

Ever since the kissing incident, Edward told Bella not to see Jacob again. But she has instead become rebellious and today when Edward had gone out to quench his thirst , she sneaked away from school with Jacob. This made Edward come back from mid-way and now Edward bribed Alice with a car to keep Bella at our house overnight. Like this Bella is staying with us tonight while Edward has gone again in the woods. This gave Alice an opportunity to throw a slumber party. Its not actually a slumber party, as its only Alice, me and Bella. We are sitting on the couch right now, Alice in middle and the rest on both sides of her. I leaned on Alice and took her hand to press it on my face. "Oh, this feels good. You are so cold. I think I am having fever." Alice laughed and pressed her other hand on my forehead saying, "You should take a medicine. I will bring it from Carlisle." After she went Bella asked me, "So you and Edward seem to be like best friends huh?" I gave a look to her like 'seriously?' and said irritatingly, "No. He is my nanny, my bodyguard, my chauffeur, my servant, my everything. Of course we are close. Technically Rosalie is my mom but let's face it. She doesn't know anything else except cradling and pampering. Everything else was done by Edward. There are so many things, you know, of a child to do. Why are you giving me such glares?" Is she looking jealous? But why? That's when Alice came and after taking medicine, I went upstairs in my room to sleep. I jumped on my bed, took off my shirt and threw it across the room. It was verry hot. That's when my window creaked open and when I looked there, Edward was standing.

In my lamp light I could see perfectly, that Edward was blushing and had a weird expression on his face. That's when it struck in my mind and I pulled the covers over my chest with an "Oh" coming out of my mouth. I realized I was naked on the upper body, wearing nothing except a bra. My cheeks were blazing till now. I looked down and said, "At least you should enter my room after knocking or announcing !" I couldn't meet his eyes. This was really one awkward moment of our lives. He stammered, "Well...it...its my fault. I never... realized you had grown up so quickly.I guess I still think of you as a child." He came and sat beside me on the bed. I could see he looked sad and hurt. I said, "Bella's down with Alice. What are you doing in my room at this hour at night. Its very late. Its almost 2 A.M. !" He shook his head and said, " I have been coming here to your room to check on you every night since we came here. Why are you up so late tonight ?" I was surprised and also touched that he cared so much for me. "Really? Alice had a slumber party and we were just doing girl stuff together and talking. Time flew by and we didn't notice." He then with a grim expression said, "I don't know what I am doing in my life anymore. Everything is confusing. Bella's blood attracts me and I am also sure that she is in love with Jacob. I am stressed and I always end up making everyone unhappy." "Let go.", I whispered. He looked towards me, "Huh?" "I said, just let her go. Don't put restrictions on her. Let her choose, let her figure out herself. Everything will fall back in place afterwards. Its going to be alright." I forced a smile. He stared in my eyes for a moment. He looked somehow different. he looked like he was sorry for something, like he was trying to restrain himself. His eyes were glowing orange. They were blazing with passion and something wild. If I had known what was to come next, I would never had done, what I did just then.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I put my hand on his arm and asked, ''What happened? Edward are you okay? Don't tell me you came back to check on me, again without drinking blood? you should take care of yourself, don't push yourself to the limit ! If there is something else then you can talk to me anytime. Don't hold back." That's when his lips came slashing on mine cutting off my babble. He was kissing me like I was something he had to hang on to save his life in a tornado. It was intense. He was clutching me tightly. First I was in shock, then i felt like I was in heaven. My every nerve was on fire. I had never imagined kissing Edward but this was real. For the first time in my life I was speechless and stunned at myself. I was enjoying this? This is so wrong, so very very wrong! But you can't blame me, its just that I couldn't resist, nor could I stop him. So I kissed him back. This was another mistake I made. I sort of told him that I liked this. He pushed me down on bed and boy! he did weigh a ton on top of me. Then he gave me time to breathe and started giving me kisses on my neck. He pulled and broke my left shoulder's bra strap. That's when i cried, "Stop!" Edward looked up to me with horror in his eyes, like he just realized what sin he had done. I know I should have said 'stop' before but somehow I couldn't. Without saying a word he took off from the very same window. And I lay in my bed, a mess, in a daze, thinking- What the hell happened just now?

Next day in morning with my night dress I was wearing a silk light blue colored scarf around my neck, to hide the hickeys Edward gave me last night. Alice saw me and asked, "Why are you wearing that scarf ? It doesn't go well with your dress." I angrily said, "I just love it and I want to wear it! Do you have any problem with it?" Alice nodded sideways with her surprise filled eyes. I was all grumpy to hide my blush and confusion of liking Edward in that way. From the morning I was getting irritated even on smallest things and yelling at everyone. Thank God, Edward is isn't at home otherwise this could have been a lot more worse. I was passing through the hall, where Bella was looking at my way. I burst out, "Why are you staring at me like this?" She looked taken aback and said, "I... I just wanted to ask if you have seen Edward?" I practically shouted, "What? Why will I see him? How should I know where he goes or not? What are you implying here? Huh? What are you trying to say? That I am a stalker? Just go away." I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I ran back upstairs. Bella asked Alice, "What happened to her?" Alice shrugged and replied, "Maybe its her post break up trauma or maybe its her monthly time. I will tell Jasper to allay her emotions. She goes all wild and out of control in these days. Its best to leave her alone right now."

Okay! I am a mess. I have become a crazy emotionally wrecked evil person. I am not able to pay attention in my classes or to my friends. Clearly Edward and I have been avoiding each other at school and home as much as possible. We have even stopped talking. Our family members are suspecting something wrong. Nowadays Edward whenever is around, keeps staring in my direction and I am pretty sure he is trying hard to read my thoughts. And I have been trying hard to not think about that night. He was staring at me today in school at lunch, I was sitting with my friends and talking about our assignments. I could clearly feel his eyes burning in my back. I thought loudly- stop trying to read my mind ! ! ! ! He stood up and exited the cafeteria. This was the first time we had talked after that incident. Everything is complicated and confusing. I feel bad inside, why I liked that kiss so much? Its not that I haven't been kissed before. Okay I'll admit, I have kissed only Seth before. But Edward and I were like best friends, how could I think of him like that? Then why do I want that to happen again? Why I want him to kiss me again so badly? I think it's the human-vampire, prey-predator attraction thing. When I'll become a vampire too, this will wear off. I clutch my head and say- someone save me from going insane.

Apart from me, there has been the tension of Bella, as always. Now Victoria is after her. Again I am being dropped at Emily's house and Edward and Jacob will take Bella to a high mountain, when the time comes. Seth will be in the battlefield, which is good for both of us. I don't wanna face him after what happened between us. This way I can stay away from everyone and think rationally. Clear out my mind, once and for all. Vampires and werewolves are working together and will be fighting beside each other for the first time in history. Till Victoria brings her army they will be practicing how to fight newborns.

Today after attending school, I went to Alice's car. She said, "Sorry, can't give you a ride back at home. I have to go somewhere else. Rosalie can take you. She is just down the street." As I recall the last time I went with Rosalie, she had been asking thousands of questions about my life, Why am I behaving not so normal? Why am I avoiding Edward? Why I remain all day in my room and rarely come out? Why I don't hang out with my friends often? Is it the after effect of breaking up with Seth? Oh My God? Can't she see? How did Seth come in between all this? This is why I decided to dodge her and after telling Alice that I will go to Rosalie, I instead headed towards the woods. I knew a shortcut to my home through the hills.

It was all so peaceful. I felt like I should live here in this forest, far from all the noise and hustle. As I was going forward, Edward leaped and dropped in front of me out of nowhere! I had to put a hand on my chest from stopping my heart to burst out. I shrieked, "Aaahh..!" And stumbled backwards.I was about to fall when Edward caught me and he was grinning. "What the hell? Do you want to kill me?", I asked in shock. Without saying anything he just leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips while holding me tightly. It was like sugar. I felt my knees go weak and once again, I kissed him back. What? If you were me, even you couldn't stop yourself from kissing him. But then again, when my mind came out of this fantasy, I pushed him away and asked, "Are you out of your mind? Are you drunk? What are you even doing?" I realised after the words were out of my mouth, that what sort of stupid question I have asked? Vampires can't get drunk or drink anything except blood! He was trying to suppress his laughter. He said, "Vampires don't drink, neither do they get drunk. You should know this better than anyone else. You have been living your whole life among a bunch of them." I looked away embarrassed, " Yeah so what? I didn't know about the getting drunk thing. And also its your fault that my mind stopped working which led me to asking such a question. What are you doing by jumping out of nowhere and kissing me in the middle of a forest?" He didn't say anything but kissed me some more. I asked shocked, "What's gotten into you? And what are you so happy about?" He just smiled , kissed me on forehead, took my hand in his and said, ''There are some things that I just realized. Now come , I will take you home." I couldn't understand a word he was saying. "Wait! How did you know to find me here? Were you stalking me? Or Alice told you? She did, didn't she? She set me up! She predicted I won't go with Rosalie! She knows about us?", I asked horror filling slowly in my eyes. "Yes she knows. I told her and she gave me a good advice too.", he answered. "But...but... this is wrong! What of Bella? We can't do this !" , I said. He said with a grin, "Well, its good to do a little sin to figure out something than regret not knowing anything and get stuck for eternity." "What?" ,I asked out of confusion. But if I think of it, we are not doing anything wrong! Even Bella has been going around kissing Jacob, so why can't I?

It's my birthday, again. I am turning 17 today. I am the only one whose birthday gets celebrated in this house. I am not so excited today, following the events that took place recently and the upcoming war of Victoria and her army against the Cullens and werewolves. Still Alice has thrown a party. She says this will decrease the effect of stress in the air. It's good. At least she is trying in her own way. See me, what am I doing? Nothing! Sometimes I feel I am a burden, I am of no use to my family. All this scandalous affair going on with Edward, behind everyone's back isn't helping either. Our house is filled with crowd. I don't even recognize some of the people dancing and enjoying here. Who invited them? Again i am wearing Rosalie's choice, one of the only-little-bit-revealing dresses. Everything is same like last birthday except the crowd and my mood. I am not feeling good. So I am going to my room. Carlisle called me in between and handed me a parcel which was from Volturi. I opened it and in it was a big sapphire locket, with a card- Love: Aro, Caius, Marcus. It somehow felt good reading the card.

At last when I reached my room, Edward was already sitting on my bed. I asked, "Seriously? " He just smiled, came up to me, took me in his arms and put me on bed. Anyone could see he was enjoying teasing me. I became nervous thinking of our last encounter on the very same bed. I said, "Umm.. I don't think I can do this." He said, "I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you about this. You see, i thought I was in love with Bella, but in reality I only like the idea of it. It was her blood that attracted me so much. In the past few days, I have given much thought to my actions and realized that I can't live without you. I have seen you grow up from when you were a little baby. That's why at first I didn't think of you in that way, but now..." I raised my eyebrows in question to 'but now...What?' I was eager than ever for him to continue when he said, "Well... things are a little bit different now." "How so?" , I asked. "Well Alice told me that this is not wrong after all. You have grown up in a fine young lady and umm...I have these feelings for you. I like to be around you." He said the words with hesitation and this was because he was embarrassed in admitting these feelings. He was blushing at the moment. Aww..so cute. How could I possibly ever stop him from kissing me? "So, I will for once do what my heart says and it's up to you whether you stop me or not. Meanwhile I will always steal a kiss or two from you." , he said with a heart melting smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He got me completely distracted by his looks. I was just staring at him with my mouth open like all those girls at school. A few minutes later we started making out. I guess this is the best thing that happened with me today. "But wait..." ,I broke in between to ask, "who else knows about us?" He replied sulkily because of the kiss being interrupted, "Only Alice. Don't worry she will never open her mouth. " I asked again narrowing my eyes, "Are you sure about that?" He said with a sigh, "Yes, I am. Oh I almost forgot this." He pulled out a box out of his pocket and opened it. A beautiful white diamond bracelet came out of it. He tied it around my wrist. "This is so beautiful. ", I said amazed by the glitter. He chuckled and pulled me to kiss me again.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

One day, when I headed towards our living room to watch T. V. , I saw Edward already sitting on the couch watching news. I said getting angry, "Get up!" I was a little bit mad at the way he has been playing with me from past few days. No matter what happens, I won't sit on that couch with him. God knows what he will do next! I further added, "You perfectly know that this time I watch my favourite shows. Its my turn to watch T. V. now." He was again suppressing his laugh. He patted the seat beside him on the couch. "No! Never!" , I yelled. He then asked teasingly, "Then would you like to sit in my lap like you used to when you were little?" At this I grew red in face with the mere thought of sitting in his lap. I said nothing and turned around to exit the room. As I began to move, he took my arm from behind and pulled me towards him. I landed with a soft thud in his lap. "Whaaa...", I screamed and struggled to get off. He held me from my wrist and stopped me from saying anything further as his lips came crashing down on mine. When that kiss turn into a french one, I never knew. My heart began to race fervently. I tried and freed my hands only to wrap them around his head and pull him towards me. He seemed to like this and a smile broke out on his face. He put his hands around my waist and held with such zeal. Soon we broke apart and he started planting kisses on my neck. He opened my top buttons of the tank top I was wearing. That's when Esme called, "Edward! Jasper and Sam are here to meet you." I jumped quickly off him. My whole face and neck was red because of embarrassment. I know, he surely would have left hickeys again. Pervert! I straightened my dress and ran upstairs to my room. I was laying on my bed, thinking about all these things. This is wrong, so wrong. We should not be doing this. Every time I think of refusing him, my stupid body seems to have a mind of its own and always reacts in the wrong way. Now I have made up my mind. I am resolute that next time I will talk to him about this. We've got to stop before it turns into something very serious. I don't wanna get hurt or hurt someone else's feelings.

From the next day, everyone in the family seemed to be happy and cheerful. They are either staring at me or spying on me but whenever I look in their direction, they turn around or engage themselves in some activity. It's like they know something about me but don't want me to find out. But I didn't do anything! What is it then?

After a few days, the day of battle came. Today Edward will meet Bella on top of a hill who is with Jacob. Next morning when Jacob was about to go in battlefield, things worsened between him and Bella. That lead towards a kiss between them. That's when she realised, she loved him. When she came back to Edward, he spoke, "You love him." "I don't know, I guess I do, but...",she said. Edward cut her in between, saying, "He is good for you. At least he is a human. He even kept you from freezing last night. " Edward took a pause and continued, "You should go to him. I am giving you full freedom, I will never put a restriction on you. As you can clearly see i am always going to put you in danger, even in future. It will never work out between us. I can hurt you. We have a prey and predator relationship." Bella's shoulders sagged with relief. She breathed out and said, "Thank you."

Down the hill, when everything was almost over, Jacob got hurt and Alice saw the Volturi coming over. Edward told Bella, "Go with Jacob. He needs you." She went with the rest of werewolves to the reservation. Jane, Alec and Felix arrived soon afterwards. When they couldn't see or prove any foul play, they went away after killing a newborn and asking whether I was safe or not. Edward called me and told me everything was over. He was coming to pick me up on the boundary line near the foothills. I was standing there waiting for him and rehearsing this speech many times over and over in my head, about how i will talk to him and say that this thing between us is mere attraction. When he came and got out of his car to reach me, I asked, "You are grinning so I assume everything went well?" He nodded, kissed me and took me up in his arms to place me on his car's hood. "Whoa... you seem very 'ebullient'. But we need to talk. " , I said. I think he read my thoughts that's why he said this , "Yes we have to talk. Bella and I are no more in a relationship. " Great! JUST GREAT!

I had a grim expression on my face. "What happened? I thought you would be happy now that nothing is wrong with us being together. ", he said. Surely I was relieved and feeling happy inside that now I can be with Edward forever. I said, "But I am still confused. I just need some time, that's all." He smiled saying , 'sure' and kissed me some more. That made me realise how badly I wanted him. The next thing I told him was, "We are moving out of the town after our graduation and going straight to Volturi, because I have decided. I want to become a vampire now!"

Bella seemed happy with Jacob. After our graduation we all went to Italy. As we entered the building, Aro chimed,

"My love, My darling, Anastasia. What a pleasure." I went to hug and kiss Aro, Caius and Marcus one by one. Aro asked, "What brings you here so early? " I replied grinning, "I want to become a vampire." Caius asked, ''But you haven't turned 18. You are still 17." I said,''Yes, but I am ready." "As you wish." ,Marcus said with a smile. I looked towards Edward. He came and sank his fangs in my neck. Two drops of blood trickled which he licked away and whispered in my ear, "You are definitely tasty." This brought a smile on my lips as I fainted.

I was out for few days and these days were the most painful ones in my life. When I opened my eyes, everything seemed different. My senses heightened. I was thirsty and finally I could feel all those things of which I used to dream of having. Apart from this I was praying that whatever I had for Edward wasn't some prey-predator attraction. This thing became clear when I saw Edward sitting near me. A burble of joy came up in my heart and I pulled him close to kiss him with all my passion. I thought happily- yes! I knew it. This seemed to surprise the Volturi. But what came next, surprised us all.

Edward kneeled down in front of me and pulled out a small box. Inside it was a very beautiful vintage ring, an aquamarine stone set in rose gold , full of carvings. He totally surprised me to my very core. He asked, "Miss Anastasia Beatrice Mancini (this was my old surname before I knew I was a Volturi or a Cullen) , will you do me the honor of marrying me?" "Oh My God! Oh My God! Yes! Yes! I do! A thousand times yes!" , I shouted. He put the ring. In a way I am going to become from Miss Cullen to Mrs Cullen! Edward swung me up in his arms and we shared a long kiss. My Cullens family seemed very happy and started clapping. Rosalie, Alice , Esme wished us. We broke out of our happiness bubble when we realized the reality. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett were standing with a serious face facing the Volturi members. Aro called to Carlisle. Everyone fell silent to see what happened next. I was especially worried what the Volturi has to say on my this decision. I never told any of them about us. Aro said to Carlisle, "I see. This means..." Aro took a pause to think, then he said, "We are now a family." He hugged Carlisle. Emmett was waiting for some action instead he finally hooted loudly. Everything went great afterwards.

After few months, we were in Denmark. I already decided to become a 'vegetarian vampire' against Volturi's wishes. They didn't force me on this, much. Jasper and Edward helped me a lot when I was a newborn. And guess what? I got a gift! Yes! It is mind control type. Edward can read thoughts and I can erase their thoughts. Sometimes when I am in problem, I just brain wash humans and they don't remember a thing! Aro, Caius, Marcus say that with time my powers will refine and become stronger, I could then even replace the thoughts with new ones and even brain freeze them ! How cool is that! Edward came in our room and I asked, "So how are Bella and Jacob?" He replied, "Jacob imprinted on a new she-werewolf, Renesmee." I gasped. I know how that feels. Edward assured me, "Don't worry. That was a few weeks ago. Bella has moved back to Phoenix and has a human boyfriend there. She is safe, as there aren't any vampires there because of the Sun." I was relieved to hear this. Edward mischievously smiled and said, "Our honeymoon isn't over yet, you know that right?" I smiled at him, kissed on top of his forehead and said, "I love you." He said, "I love you too." And started opening the buttons of my top.


End file.
